


Not Crazy

by rebecca3winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Rimming, Unattachment, crazy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca3winchester/pseuds/rebecca3winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is NOT CRAZY. That's what he thinks, anyway.  He just doesn't have emotions. Not really. But everyone excepts it, because they know that Jensen isn't normal. But New-to-town Jared Padalecki  doesn't. And he hates Jensen Ackles from the very start. But he needs to know more. And he will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Crazy

Prologue: Jensen ISN’T crazy. Not even close. He’s just… different. You would be too if you you went through what he did. If any three words could describe Jensen, those words would be unattached, emotionless, and tired. And don’t think I mean sleepy. Tired of pretending he cares about every stupid little thing. So by the time he was thirteen, he stopped pretending. He does what he wants too, and and he doesn’t care who gets stuck in the crossfire. And lately (well since he was 12), Danneel had been that person. She is always around when he bursts. But she always forgives him. She forgives the fucked up one night stands Jensen likes to have with men and women. She loves him. She loves him from the moon and back, and Jensen knows this, and has always known.He knows she wants more with him, despite who he is. Danneel wants to marry Jensen. But Jensen doesn’t love her. Jensen doesn’t love anyone, and he figures he never will. Not his foster parents, or uncle, or even his brother. No one. Nothing. He isn’t empathetic. Or sympathetic. When Danni’s father passed, Jensen was supposed to go with her. And when he got there, he laughed at the blush put on the dead guy’s cheeks. Daneel’s older brother hit him. Joey never did like him much, and this just put him over the edge. Everyone hated Jensen. Everyone but Danneel and Chris. Chris was like Jensen’s older brother. One that he actually didn’t hate. Chris took care of him when Danni’s love got in the way. Chris knows Jensen. He knows he’s an asshole. Chris get’s beat up by Jensen’s actions constantly. I still don’t know how he goes along with any of Jensen’s bullshit. Or how he went along with it… nevermind… we’ll get to that later. Jensen never hated himself. There was no personality to hate. But he hated others. Despised. People that knew him always associated him with a scowl, and a middle finger. But everyone ignored it because they know that Jensen is troubled, and bad shit happened to him. Everyone…. except me. You see.. I’m new to Vancouver. I’m 19, a freshman in college, and very stupid. Stupid. Stupid, stupid! My name is Jared Padalecki. I changed Jensen Ackles.


End file.
